I. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to digital signal processors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to digital signal processor register files.
II. Description of Related Art
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and IP telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such wireless telephones include other types of devices that are incorporated therein. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless telephones can include a web interface that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless telephones include significant computing capabilities.
Typically, as these devices become smaller and more powerful, they become increasingly resource constrained. For example, the screen size, the amount of available memory and file system space, and the amount of input and output capabilities may be limited by the small size of the device. Further, the battery size, the amount of power provided by the battery, and the life of the battery is also limited. One way to increase the battery life of the device is to reduce the amount of time that a digital signal processor within the device is idle while the device is powered on.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide an improved digital signal processor for use in portable communication devices.